


Sleepless

by ExplodedPen



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodedPen/pseuds/ExplodedPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi can't sleep, and after a walk finds herself in sickbay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks to [](http://tli.livejournal.com/profile)[**tli**](http://tli.livejournal.com/)for the various beta reading and reassurances at 1am. This story was really difficult to write as the prompt I chose involved characters I don't usually write a lot of dialogue for, so here's hoping it all worked out ok. The prompt was: Gen involving Phlox, Sato, and/or Mayweather, set in the Expanse. I pretty much took 'The Expanse' to mean all of series 3. This story is set following 'Doctor's Orders'. Hope you enjoy it roadstergal :)  
> 

Hoshi rolled over in bed for what felt like the millionth time in five minutes. The duvet ruthlessly tangled in her legs even as she tried to kick it off in an attempt to get comfortable. She forced her eyes shut, furiously concentrating on her breathing in a futile attempt to relax down enough to be able to sleep. She rolled over again and booted the duvet off the bed. Her eyes flickered open and she glanced round the small, dark room. Really small, dark room. Really _stuffy_ , small, dark room. Inhaling sharply she shot up out of bed and pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms over her pyjama shorts. She found herself outside her quarters a few minutes later, breathing deeply and leaning against the closed door.

She stood uselessly in the corridor, debating on her next course of action. The mess? A hot drink might sort it. Although if there was someone else there she’d end up chatting, and that would just switch her on even more when she was actually attempting the reverse. A walk might do it.

Padding silently across the floor she headed for the turbo-lift. A walk round the ship would be enough to tire anyone out. Then she could sleep. Probably.

“Maybe I don’t need sleep,” she mumbled to herself as she stepped into the turbo-lift. “I’ve been sleeping for days.” It had been a medically induced coma, but it still counted...right? The turbo-lift opened out onto the next deck and Hoshi stepped out automatically.

It was almost silent as she wandered slowly through the corridor. True, most people were in their beds, and true there were the quiet noises of the night shift on duty, but it was still...quiet. She stared down the empty corridor wondering if this is what it had been like for Phlox. Surrounded by sleeping people and an echoing silence. She shuddered and picked up her pace.

She walked round three decks before her brain finally began to wind down a little. She wasn’t the only person up when they should be sleeping. She’d caught sight of Trip directing repairs down in Engineering, a sandwich in one hand and a hyperspanner in the other. She’d also collided with Malcolm when he shot out the Armoury just as she was passing by the door. Hoshi had stared at him, he’d stared right back at her and by mutual babbled apologies they’d hurried in opposite directions.

But it was the light on in Sickbay, and the gentle sound of movement coming from inside, that gave her pause. All that time spent alone, only to still be alone after the danger had passed.

Hoshi made a decision.

0 0 0 0

Phlox moved round his sickbay slowly, tidying up loose ends and feeding the creatures in his menagerie. The ship was quiet – the only people moving around were those on the Night Shift – but it was a different, _better_ , kind of quiet than he had suffered going through the anomaly. This was the quiet peace of people going about their duties, not the unbreakable silence of over eighty crewmembers in a medical coma.

It was still a little unnerving.

The doors to sickbay swished open and Hoshi poked her head into the room. “Doctor?”

Phlox smiled in relief at the welcome break in the silence and wandered into the main area of sickbay. “Hoshi! Little late for you to be wandering round, hmm?”

Hoshi sighed. “I can’t sleep and my quarters seemed...” She gave Phlox a sheepish look. “Confining. Do you mind?”

“In all honesty, I would welcome the company.”

Hoshi smiled at him and moved to sit on one of the biobeds. She glanced around the empty sickbay. “I can’t imagine how creepy it must have been.”

“It was certainly unnerving,” Phlox nodded. “My people are a highly social species, and I must admit the situation was more, ah, _trying_ than I first anticipated.” He clasped his hands behind his back. “I can’t deny what a relief it is to have the crew moving around again – even if it is currently just the Night Shift.”

“Actually,” Hoshi grinned widely at him, “it’s not just the Night Shift.”

A sudden dawn of understanding crossed Phlox’s face. “Mr Reed and Mr Tucker are back in their respective departments, hmm?”

Hoshi nodded, still grinning. “I took a walk round the ship and saw them.”

Phlox shook his head in amusement. “That does not surprise me in the least. It was quite a trial getting them both to lie down so I could put them under. They were both very insistent they should be at their posts.” He sighed. “Although their instructions beforehand proved extremely useful.”

“I heard there was some trouble,” said Hoshi lightly, her arms bracing her body.

Phlox paused, remembering the noises in the silence, the hallucinations, and the moment when he discovered the anomaly had expanded faster than predicted. “I did experience some, ah, difficulties, yes. The anomaly affected me in ways I had not anticipated.”

Hoshi tilted her head slightly to the side, as if considering his words. “I guess it just shows that no one can anticipate every eventuality.” She gave him a rueful look. “Especially not here.” Hoshi turned her gaze to the floor. “I guess it’s only going to get worse the closer we get.”

“Have faith, Hoshi, things may yet improve,” said Phlox, remembering the eerie silence and the quiet hum of activity that now replaced it.  
Hoshi opened her mouth to reply, but instead released a wide yawn.  
Phlox allowed a small smile. “I think perhaps you should try and rest again, Hoshi.”

Hoshi didn’t move and gave him a scrutinising look. “Doctor, are you okay?”

“I’m better now for the company,” said Phlox after a moment’s pause. “But I would be remiss in my duties if I didn’t suggest you return to your quarters to sleep now.”

Hoshi yawned again and nodded. “Thanks, Doctor.” She smiled at him. “Thanks for looking out for us.” She moved to the sickbay doors and paused. “Night, Doctor.”

“Goodnight Hoshi; sleep well.” Phlox watched her leave.

The room descended into silence. Phlox stood still a moment before making a decision. He left Sickbay and headed for the mess hall. Even at this late hour there would still be someone in there from the night shift on a short break, and that would be enough to break the quiet, at least for a little while.

0 0 0 0

Hoshi returned to her room. It had cooled in her absence and so she retrieved the duvet from the floor after kicking off her jogging bottoms. This time, sleep came quickly.

_“Lie down please, Hoshi,” Phlox smiled reassuringly at her, a hypospray held loosely in his hand._

Hoshi eyed it nervously. “This is going to keep us safe?”

Phlox nodded and gestured to her bed. Hoshi laid down obediently and stared up at him.

“Doctor?”

“Hmm?” Phlox double checked the hypospray.

“Will I dream?”

Phlox smiled and gently pressed the hypospray to her neck. “Sleep well, Hoshi.”


End file.
